Marvel:Winding Roads
by Sebas F
Summary: A group of teenage heroes decide to take a road trip through the U.S.A. Lance's terrible attitude towards Peter Parker aside, nothing can possibly go wrong, right? As a SHEILD vs AIM countrywide war forces the band of heroes to band together, while meeting new friends and enemies along the way, how long will the "fun" in "vacation" last? AU. Peter/Kitty. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is a fanfiction I've been planning for a while. I wanted to make my own roster of teenage superheroes based on the Marvel Universe, and with that came the idea of throwing them in a Road Trip through the U.S.A, mainly because I got the idea from the upcoming "All New X-Men" coming out later this year. The pairing I chose for this, was the Peter Parker/Kitty Pryde ship, or as I call it, Parkitty. Recently I've become a supporter of the ship, and I thought this was a good fic to throw them into, for reasons you will all see later on**

 **This is an AU, I wanted to clear that up since you'll notice later on how the character ages for some heroes are largely different.**

 **With that being said, to the Fanfiction.**

New York City was bright. The skyscrapers, the dozens of street vendors, the taxis overcrowding the lanes...

And of course, the arachnid superhero who was the main topic in every newspaper.

Spider-Man swung to a bank that had been broken into and crawled right beside two burglars. "Oh, c'mon Joe, that's like… the… um... seventh time this week? Anyway…" he says.

"KILL THE SPIDER!" says a man with a simple black mask, leather jacket, and cargo pants.

"Well, at least you people finally learned that I'm no bug." Spider-Man quickly jumped from the ceiling and webbed the two burglars, pulling them together, knocking both of them out. Spider-Man chuckled. "Okay Joe, I guess you're next. Anything new?"

"Hell yeah!" Joe unleashed a shotgun from his bag. "TIME TO PUT A BULLET THROUGH THAT HEAD!"

Joe shot, but the force of it made him fly back and he was smacked in the face by his own gun. Spider-Man laughed uncontrollably, trying to hold back his tears. He couldn't even imprison Joe with any webbing before bursting into laughter again. "Never change, Joe, never cha—"

Spider-Man's phone rang. He read the caller I.D.

 _Kitty._

"Uh, I gotta go. Later, Joe!" He swung out of the bank and toward the buildings while answering the call. "Yello!"

Kitty Pryde answered in that bubbly way Peter was so used to. "Hey Pete! How's it going?"

"Amazing. I met up with Joe again."

"Really? That guy doesn't give up."

Peter remembered the look at Joe's fight right when he lost control of his gun, and Peter started to laugh again.

"I guess the fight went better than expected," Kitty replied, and from her voice, Peter could tell she was smirking.

"And catch this - he knocked himself out because of the force of his shotgun! He caught himself in the face!"

There was a second of silence before they both burst into laughter. Kitty tried to hold it in. "You're _lying._ That's the most accident-prone street thug ever!"

Peter landed on the rooftop of a condo building. "Nope! It happened! Anyway, what's up?"

Kitty took a moment and then asked, "School's already out for you, right?"

"Yeah."

"So I was gonna ask if you would, um… Do you like road trips?"

"Never had one in a long time. Why do you ask?"

"Well… Me and Marie are planning a road trip across the country… And we wanted to know if —"

"I would go? Yeah! Sure! That is if the Defenders decide to deal with my part of the city for the time being. I'm sure they will!"

Kitty was delighted to know Peter would come along. "Alright perfect! You and another friend of yours should wait for us at, uh…"

"The Baxter Building? I wanna see if Johnny can tag along," Peter said as he started to websling once again.

"Alright! Nice! See you there!" Kitty said.

 **Short, I know, future chapters will try to be longer! Now to clear things up:**

 **In this continuity, Kitty and Peter have been good friends for some time. As the story develops, you'll see the root to their friendship soon.**

 **I would like to thank okay_chris and OriginalMiles for helping me edit and get this fic off the ground. I'd also like to give a shoutout to Lucas A., thought we might not be on the best terms right now, he has helped me in many aspects of writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty walks through the halls of the X-Mansion. Thanks to her powers, she takes her own personal route by going through every wall and person in front of her. She then comes up to a door and knocks on it. "IlY? You there? It's Kitty."

"Sure, come in."

Kitty phased herself through the door and sees her best friend, Ilyana Rasputina, otherwise known as Magik, swinging her sword around.

"You gonna keep showing off those powers of yours?" Magik asked

Kitty high-fives her. "You're the one swinging your sword around somewhere that isn't the Danger Room."

"So, what's up Kat?" Magik asks, putting her sword away on a tableand sitting on a wooden chair.

"Uh… well… the road trip! The one Rouge and I have been planning? We wanted to see if…"

Magik responds with a frown. "Sorry, I can't. With the whole New Mutants thing and whatnot, I don't really have the time." Seeing the disappointment in Kitty's eyes, she adds, "I'm not the only one besides Marie who's going, right?"

"Well, no. I already invited Peter, he and Johnny are -"

Magik lets out a "D'awwww. You mean that cute Parker boy? You two would make such an item!"

Kitty blushes. "An item? N-n-no, we're just friends, and Lance is already -"

"Ugh, Lance!" Magik frowns again. She puts a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "I can't control your love life, but I do know Peter cares more about you than Lance ever will. What has Lance ever done to you? Oh yeah - drag you around by the arm."

Kitty does nothing but stare at the ground, thinking as Magik continues. "You're not thinking about taking Lance are you?" Magick asks.

Weakly, Kitty replies, "Of course he's coming. Not like I have a choice."

Magik stares at her saddened friend, lets out a sigh, and tells Kitty to cheer up. Kitty smiles.

"I, uh… okay… I'll catch you later!" Kitty says.

"Perfect. If you need me, just call me," Magik reminds her.

As Kitty goes out the door, she walks up to a packed van, and in it, are Lance and Rouge.

 **A/N: Shorter than the last one, I know, but hope it was entertaining(at best)! This was pretty much kind of a build up to some conflict that will happen in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

8:30 AM – OUTSIDE THE BAXTER BUILDING

Peter is jogging his way to the Baxter Building. He just got his final pay check from the Bugle before breaking towards the location he was supposed to be in 10 minutes ago. He has a ton of bags on top of him, and he sees Johnny in the distance

Johnny Storm smoothes his red t-shirt and adjusts the straps of a few bags slung over his shoulder, preparing himself for a flirting sessions with a young blonde woman coming down the sidewalk.

He whistles as she walks by. "Hey, my name is Johnny Storm, I'm sure you've heard of me… You might know me as the Human Torch?"

the young lady growls at him with a seemingly negative expression

Peter could obviously saw what was going on. He smirked as the thought of messing this up for Johnny came to mind.

Johnny smirks, "Would you like to -"

Johnny can't even finish his sentence as Peter runs towards them. "Johnny it's me! Tell Kitty I - oof!"

Peter trips on the sidewalk and falls on his face. Johnny looks at the young woman. "I don't know who that is."

"So sorry I'm late," Peter says as he stands back up.

The young lady rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Wait, no! Come back! I swear, I don't..." He looks at Peter with a growl. "Dammit. Nice one."

Peter pats Johnny on the back. "May I remind you that you're an international celebrity? You'll find more girls to flirt with, I promise."

A van stopped in front of them and the window pulls up to reveal Rouge in the driver's seat. "How's it goin, y'all?"

Peter and Johnny clamber into the van. It's a standard road trip van with a tiny washroom and a few claustrophobia-inducing bunks. The seats have cotton tearing off the sides of them, and the whole interior's dim. At the left side of the vehicle, Kitty can be seen resting her head on Lance. She takes a quick notice of Peter and smiles at him, while Peter does the same.

As Peter takes his time loading his bags, Johnny just tosses his on the other side of the van and plops himself onto a seat. "Can y'all pack any slower? We're already late! Move!"

Peter finishes his packing and quickly sits down next to Kitty and Lance. As the van moved off, Johnny glances at the driver. "Wait a second, since when can you drive? And where did this van come from?"

"Sugar, I've taken the memories of many people. I already knew how to drive the moment I used them," Rouge replies, smirking.

"Well, okay. But the driver's license? And the car? Were those stolen too!?"

"How 'bout you stop asking questions?"

Johnny stops, but he still had that worried look as if Rouge would drive them off a cliff.

"Hey guys!" Peter says to Lance and Kitty.

Kitty waves at Peter while Lance just scowls at him. "Peter's a friend of mine," Kitty states.

Lance sighs and gives Peter a solid handshake.

"So, uh, where are we going first exactly?" Peter asks.

"Jersey, I think," Kitty says.

"Pennsylvania!" Rouge says.

"Ohhhh, right! Pennsylvania!"

"Oh, cool," Peter says.

"Yeah! I'm sure we'll have loads of fun! A break from superheroics," Kitty states, her hands fluttering in excitement.

"Actually… I brought my suit."

Kitty frowns at this.

"I know this is a vacation and all, but I still have my responsibilities to live up to. I can't afford seeing a random person being mugged."

"Plus, we never know! We need to be prepared for anything," Peter adds.

"Alright, fine, you win. Now to other subjects..." Kitty stares at Lance and bumps his shoulder. "Say something, big guy! Get to know Peter. He's a great guy!"

Lance continues to stare coldly at Peter. Peter could easily beat him up if he wanted to, but he finds no danger in Lance. He could just be jealous of something. "Lance, you like Pop Tarts?" Peter asks.

"Pop Tarts are overrated!" Johnny declares.

"No way!" Kitty retorts.

An endless debate mixed in with some laughter continues as they drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

They've been driving for hours.

While Rouge was tirelessly rolling them along, they kept talking, sleeping, and binge-watching TV shows on a small laptop. Peter wakes up in the afternoon to find a minor argument between everyone.

"McDonald's," Johnny says sternly to Kitty.

"Nah, I'm in the mood to grab a coffee at Starbucks," she replies.

"McDonald's has coffee," Johnny says back.

"Starbucks is better," Kitty says with confidence.

"Hipster," Johnny retorts.

The group abruptly stops their discussion to stare at Peter. "Um… morning? Or afternoon… Ugh..." Peter says as he sits down on the couch.

"Well, finally, we almost thought you died or something," Johnny says. "Now, can you please convince Kitty over here so we can go eat McDonald's?"

"Can y'all make your minds up already? I'm hungering for some damn sleep!" Rouge said as she parks on the side of an empty road.

"Well… Um….I am, like, extremely hungry right now... I guess I'll have to agree with Johnny," Peter says.

Kitty goes to sit next to Peter. "Okay then! We'll go to McDonald's."

Johnny takes note of this and crosses his arms. "Ohhh, okay. So when Peter says he wants to go, you'll let him."

Kitty just smiles and nods towards Johnny, which makes him turn back and cross his arms again. Peter and Kitty snort. Lance then emerges from washroom and notices them. He pushes Peter aside and hugs Kitty.

"Hey dude, what's the big —" Peter beings to say. Lance turns around with a serious look on his face.

Peter doesn't get the deal with this "Lance" person. Kitty always told Peter that he's a scary guy who had real feelings, but all Peter has seen so far is the complete opposite. Lance has been giving him the same negative impressions in the entire trip. He wants a real talk with Lance, yet at the same time, doesn't want to socialize to someone who will pretty much be Silent Flash.

As Lance continues to glare at Peter, Kitty asks, "Anything wrong, Lance?"

"No, nothing," Lance says tersely.

Peter heads over to Rouge, who's taking a nap on the driver's seat. "Alright, we made our decision. We can go now."

Rouge opens her eyes. "You have? Finally." She hits the gas pedal and they drive off.

Tucked next to Johnny on the couch, Peter considers Lance more. What was his deal with him? Jealousy? Even though Kitty made it clear that Peter's her friend? He and Lance need to talk, or things will get out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge stopped at a nearby gas station to fuel the van up. The paint of the station was crumbling off, and the nearby windows were either cracked or dirty.

Rouge told the man to fill up her gas tank, then said to Peter and the others, "I know y'all just ate an hour ago, but we need some snacks, who's up for the task?"

Peter rose up and opened the door to head to the convenience store. Lance followed him to the store while grabbing some money in the nearby realized that now was the right time to speak to him.

"So...didn't expect you to follow me here."

Lance pushed him back and entered the store. "Hey!" Peter said while Lance went ahead and scoured the shelves for a some Cokes. "I think it's about time you told me what you've got against me."

Lance was irritated just by the sound of his voice. His clenching fist now crushed a the soda can he just took. He turned around and tried to punch Peter, but Peter grabbed his arm and stared at Lance sternly. "I want a civil talk, please."

Peter let go, then Lance pushed him into a wall, which forced Peter to the floor. "Get the memo already. Kitty is my girl."

"We're friends and friends only! How many times do I have to shove that through your thick skull?" Peter yelled.

"Sure! That's why she always talks about you and why you're always hanging out with her."

"Seriously? You're making stuff up now."

Lance raised his fist, about to strike Peter one more time, and then he heard a voice yelling out to him:

"Lance! What the hell are you doing?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"But he…" Lance began.

"We'll talk later. Let Peter go," Kitty said.

"Don't tell me what to do. I make the decisions here," Lance looked at Peter and aimed his punch at him again. "He's got to be dealt with."

"We'll talk later. Go. Remember where we are," Kitty stated.

Lance looked around him and saw a crowd of people staring in shock. Teenagers were taking pictures, children had their mouths open, and parents tried to keep them away. One blonde boy, who was staring at a nearby woman's cleavage, noticed the fight between Peter and Lance. This made him stop what he was doing and he bolted outside.

"I'll deal with you later," Lance said to Peter and walked off to the van, ignoring everyone who was staring at him.

Kitty helped Peter up. "You okay? Sorry about that. He doesn't normally act like this."

"I'd be surprised," Peter stared at her for a moment. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"He's usually like this with boys hanging out with me. Ask Bobby about it."

"Yeah, but… He won't even want to talk with me. I don't like it."

Kitty sighed and rested her palm on her own face. "Should've known this would happen. You two in the same van together will be an utter disaster."

Peter pressed his hand to her arm. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll figure it out. I mean, Flash and I get along so much more now."

"I know," Kitty said as she looked to the side. "But I really didn't think this through."

"Let's leave this for later, how about we grab a few Kit-Kat bars before the sheriff's come or whatever?" Peter asked, knowing this was Kitty's favorite chocolate. She smiled and nodded.

They headed back towards the van, but didn't notice a small figure in a red-silver attire hiding inside the car, on top of an ant climbing the wall.

"This has to be the right guy!" he whispered into his earpiece.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is chapter 6! This chapter will show more of the AU aspects, you'll find out at the end of the chapter!**

Rouge parked the van at a nearby mall. They weren't planning on buying anything, but this felt like a good place to recharge.

"Alright, too much for a belle in a week, I'm going to take a shower" Rouge says and steps into the restroom.

"Wait, there's a tub in here?"

Peter shrugged at Johnny's question and took a bite of his chips

"Where'd they get this bus from?"

Peter shrugged again. "Dunno, just let it go"

Peter and Lance are sitting across from each other, ignoring the other's existence and eating their snacks.

"So….let's go outside and walk, or something" Jonnhy said

" 'Let's go outside and walk, or something'?" Peter burst in laughter "C'mon Johnny, speak human!" He stopped his laughter "Alright let's go"

Peter and Johnny stepped outside the van and into the parking lot

"You two really hate each other, don't you?" Johnny says

Peter raised an eyebrow "Who, exactly?"

"Y'know, Lance!"

but Peter ignores him by focusing on his chips.

"C'mon man, it shouldn't be hard for you two to get along. Plus, you beat on Rhino-dressed criminals every morning, it's not like you aren't going to make Lance cry in mi-"

Peter puts his finger on Johnny's lips. "Shut up! Are you trying to tear this van in half?"

"Maybe." Johnny said

"Maybe I'll pound your face into the ground." Lance starts choking Johnny. Johnny lights himself on fire. forcing Lance to let him go as soon as possible.

Johnny floats up in the air. "Don't you even think about it."

Lance snaps his knuckles "I'm not thinking, I'm doing."

"Yeah, sure."

Peter presses his hand onto Lance's torso and uses his spider-strength to keep Lance back. "Alright, Johnny. Flame off."

Johnny's flames immediately disappear and he lands on the ground. Peter turns to Lance "As for you….."

Lance removes Peter's hand from his torso and punches Peter in the stomach. "You don't tell me what to do, twerp." Lance chokes Peter and lifts him in the air.

Johnny engulfs his arm with flames. "Stop it, or we'll both have to contain you."

"Can all of you at least properly talk to each other?!" Kitty came back from buying a cup of coffee.

"Babe, it isn't what it looks like!" Lance said in a panic as he drops Peter.

"It always isn't what it looks like!" Kitty yells, going red. "Can you try to listen to me for once?"

"Am I going to have to do it for you?!"

Johnny was in shock, most of all. He just met Kitty and here she is threatening her own boyfriend.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kitty Kat. I make the decisions!" Lance retorts.

Kitty punches Lance in the nose and runs off. Lance was now the one in the most shock.

"Great job there, buddy. Best boyfriend ever." Peter stands up and chases after Kitty.

Lance is ready to finish him off as he goes after him, but in the nick of time, Johnny makes a circle of flame to surround Lance. Completely engulfed in fire, he flies over to Lance. "You don't mess with him, or you'll have trouble with me."

Peter takes notice of this, and it reminded him of Harry Osborn and how he handled Peter's bullies. Or, the way Harry used to be, anyway.

He heads over to Kitty, facing the road as cars passed by

"Hey Kit. How are you holding up?"

"Go." Kitty says.

Peter can't see her face, but he can tell she needs to cool off. With an attitude like this, she's most likely waiting for any criminal she can properly unleash her rage on.

"I wanted to see if…"

"Peter." She turns around to face him.. She grabs Peter's shoulders and brings him in a tight embrace. "Thank you. It's just…"

Peter holds onto her. "It's okay, you'll get to beat the hell out of a villain later. I promise."

She looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay then… Um… I'll always be here as long as you like, what friends are for…" Peter says along with the most dorky smile he could pull off.

"Alright, you're improving," Kitty says, letting Peter go. "Just take the dorkiness down a notch, and you'll be set."

"Dorkiness? Really? Is that even a word?" Peter responds.

"See what I'm getting at?" Kitty playfully smacks his shoulder and squeezes it.

They keep smiling at each other in awkward silence. They definitely enjoyed what was happening, even if technically, nothing was happening . The silence is then broken by a howl of anger coming from the van.

Kitty peered over. "Was that Marie?"

"If it was Marie, she wouldn't be screaming because of Lance. She would probably kick his ass."

Kitty stares at Peter sternly.

"Okay, I know this isn't helping right -"

"Oh, don't worry. It's true."

They both rush to the van.

* * *

"And you just drove the alien out of the planet?" Lance asked.

Johnny decided to strike up conversation with Lance to try and make him more less socially inept. He started with stories of the Fantastic Four, and so far, it was working. Lance was hooked. "Galactus, world-devourer, no big deal… for the Fantastic Four at least."

"No way."

"Yes way! I was just shooting a flame at him, all like, _fwoosh_! BAM!" Johnny stood up and imitated the scene like a child would.

"Dude, how does space feel?"

"Space… It's alright. I like it because it gave me my powers. I prefer the Negative Zone," Johnny would've continued to show off if it weren't for a slight interruption...

A crimson-silver figure flew out of the bathroom as Rouge began yelling.

The unknown figure started to stutter out, "Wait, chill! Let me explain!" He rose a hand up and Rouge came crashing through door of the restroom, wearing a towel.

"Dude… Is that a skrull?" Lance asked.

"What? No, skrulls are green" Johnny stated.

Rouge looked at Lance and Johnny and proceeded to howl at them. "Who let this perverted jerk try to get between my boobs?"

"Oh, lucky…" Johnny stated. Rouge stared at him sternly, cracking her knuckles.

"I mean, I'm joking. No need for that look!"

The figure stood up and the three got to see him better this way.

"Is that Ant-Man? I don't remember his suit being like that," Johnny said.

"What's an Ant-Man?" Lance asked.

* * *

Peter ran into the van to see Rouge threatening a person who had a slight resemblance to Hank Pym, someone Peter has met before

"What's going on and… Hank?" Peter asked

"Hank? Ant-Man? What's happening?" Kitty said as she phased in.

"Whoever it is, he ain't walking the earth again" Rouge said as she readied her fists and stalked toward their visitor.

"If everyone would please just chill out and let me talk!" he said.

Rouge grabbed him by the collar, but Kitty grabbed her hand. "Marie, you can do that later. Cool it."

"But he -"

"Marie. Let him speak."

"You're lucky that I know you so well, Kit." She dropped the figure to the floor. "Then talk. There isn't much time left, creep," Rouge said, crossing her arms.

"Look." Ant-Man stood up and removed his helmet. He was red-haired, and looked like he was really close to Peter's own age "I'm not Hank Pym, but I am Ant-Man... One of them at least. Call me Eric O' Grady. I've got news for you that might bum you out."

The group was ready to listen to Eric's news.

 **A/N: Yup, here's where the AU really kicks in. Eric O' Grady is a 17 year old. His personality will remain intact, and as for his origin, that will be revealed later on. As for why he's here? Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, hold on, did you say country-wide war?" Peter asked. He was sitting on top of the ceiling.

Eric munched on a chocolate bar. "Yes, countrywide."

"With SHIELD and AIM involved?" Kitty was settled next to Lance. Meanwhile, with an arm around her, he slept.

"On point."

"So...who shot first?" Kitty asked

"Han" Peter said

"Not now, save geeky media for later" Kitty stated.

"It's complicated. AIM just suddenly attacked SHIELD out of the blue. They started to accuse them of taking their weapons and data, even if SHIELD didn't do a thing. From there, SHIELD started attacking AIM outposts all over the country and vice versa." Eric answered

"Where are the Avengers when you need them?" Johnny asked from the couch.

"The Avengers are in a space trying to contain a Kree-Shi'ar war. I imagine you would be grateful right now," Eric remarked then finished his chocolate bar and laid back on his chair. "So I'm saying that since you guys seem to be going through the whole country, and you all happen to be superpowered beings, you can help SHIELD in taking out as much AIM people as you can."

"Welp. Should've seen this coming," Kitty moaned as she put her palm in her face.

"And this is why I brought my costume, even though I technically didn't see this coming," Peter said.

"Alright, that's all fine and dandy, but is there any reason you tried to touch my breasts while you shrinked?" Rouge asked him with a ferocious tone that was cutting close to being a roar.

Eric fell out of his chair and stammered, "W-w-well miss, um… Natural male attraction and… I just… You're really attractive and —"

Rouge was ready to beat him senseless.

"I mean— I should stop talking?"

"Marie, can you at least let him survive?" Johnny said.

"I'm just saying, you could be a nice candidate for my next Wasp," Eric smirked at her while he sat on his chair again

Rouge pulled him by the collar and looked straight into his was severely worried. It was as though the Ghost Rider was performing a Penance Stare on him, except this was worse. Much worse.

"I swear, when this is all over, my face will be the last thing you'll ever see," Rouge said through her teeth. She dropped him, Eric gulping down his terror.

"So you work for SHIELD?" Peter asked, now on the floor, rather than the ceiling.

"Eh, not exactly," Eric replied. "They thought I'd be a good candidate to help them since I can shrink and follow people without their notice."

"Yeah, that technically means you work for SHIELD." Peter crossed his arms.

"I'm not a SHIELD agent. They just thought I was right for the job."

"Uh huh, that just screams 'SHIELD double agent,'" Kitty said. She went ahead and checked his Ant-Man helmet. "Where'd you even get this suit anyway?"

"Uh… the Avengers gave it to me?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, I'll leave you alone. Just saying, though..."

Suddenly, the ground shook hard.

Eric fell from his chair, Lance woke up, Johnny slipped off the couch, and Peter held his ground. Kitty phased through ceiling objects falling on top of her, and Rouge just kept staring at Eric, hoping he would die in this instant.

Eyes wide, Eric stood up then said, "What the shit?"

"Mind your language," Peter remarked.

"Dork alert!" Kitty ran and phased through him, and the side of the van to check what was happening outside.

Peter sighed. "I'll fix the dorkiness. Whatever."

"Do that later, we got company," Kitty said, already back from inspecting the scene outside. She went into her room.

Meanwhile, Peter ran to his own room to change, and Eric put on his helmet, shrinked, and went outside as well. Rouge followed him, probably to find the right to time to stab him.

Peter, now in his Spider-Man uniform, came out of the van yelling "First!"

"Oh, shut up, Spider-Dork" Kitty said as she phased her way outside.

Johnny flew out too. "FLAME ON!"

Suddenly Eric rocketed out of nowhere and slammed on the parking lot's concrete. "Okay, what are we dealing with?" Peter asked him.

"Wrecking Crew," Ant-Man replied, standing back up. "They work for AIM. Also terrorizing the block. Really convenient isn't it?"

Everyone turned to see Rouge handling a fight between her and four people at once.

 **A/N: Yeah, plot is starting to move along. Yipee. And yes, that was a reference to Operation Galactic Storm. Thought it was a good excuse for why the Avengers wouldn't be involved with this...at all.**

 **Anyways, till the next chapter! :D**


End file.
